Someday (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine have the talk they postponed over Thanksgiving.


_Mari & Ilna- I will be forever grateful to have met you both and to have the privilege of creating this universe with you. Your friendship makes every day a joy. _

_Sandy- I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're the best there is. _

_Thanks so very much to everyone who reads and reviews, comments on Tumblr and emails or tweets. I never cease to be amazed by all the awesome love and support you guys send our way. You are all AMAZING!_

_So now it's time for Steve and Catherine to finish the talk they postponed over Thanksgiving._

* * *

><p><strong>Someday (11)**

McGarrett/Rollins Residence

Saturday 2:00 P.M.

Steve and Cammie rounded the house, returning from an afternoon run, and approached the back porch just as Catherine was disconnecting a call. She shook her head and smiled as she slipped her phone into her pocket. "That was my mom. She called to tell us Mary sent some handmade ornaments she helped Joan make for Mom and Dad to hang on their Christmas tree."

Steve dropped down in the chair next to Catherine's as Cammie stopped for a drink from her water bowl. "That was a nice idea," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"When Mom called to thank them Mary put Joan on the phone and Mom swears she said 'izbef." Catherine leaned over and gave Cammie a scratch on the head as the contented dog settled at their feet. "Mom is over the moon. She's convinced Joan was trying to say Elizabeth."

"She probably was," Steve said. "She's a very smart girl."

"That's true," Catherine agreed. "Not that we're biased or anything."

Steve laughed. "I really think having your mom in their lives is gonna be a great thing for Mary and Joanie."

"Yeah, well that goes both ways. Mom loves Mary and she is beyond thrilled to have a baby to spoil in lieu of grandchildren."

Steve paused.

To his own surprise he'd been actively looking for a chance to continue the conversation they postponed over Thanksgiving. He knew there would never be a more perfect opening.

"Speaking of … " he reached over and took Catherine's hand, running his thumb softly across her palm. She turned her head towards him and smiled softly.

"You wanna do this now?" she asked.

"No time like the present," he shrugged.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing this." She turned in her chair to face him. "I mean this whole thing seems to have come up because my mother has … ideas."

Steve tilted his head. "Not just your mom," he said. "I think having Joanie in the house brought up a lot of … questions … for all of us."

"Yeah," Catherine sighed in agreement.

"Is there some reason you don't want to have the conversation," he asked softly. "I mean … I think it's a pretty common thing for people in our position to talk about. In fact it's probably long overdue. But if you don't want to … "

"No, it's not that," she insisted quickly. The last thing in the world she wanted him to think was that she didn't want to discuss the possibility of having a family with him. "I'm just not sure I have any concrete answers to give you."

"Well that's good." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Because I'm not sure I have any either. But I think it's something we should talk about. If you want to that is."

"I want to," she smiled resolutely.

There was a moment of silence as they both gathered their thoughts. Finally Catherine took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's like I told my mom over Thanksgiving," she pushed her hair behind her ear with her free hand. "I guess I always thought about having a family … someday. But at the time someday seemed … I don't know … far away."

"I know what you mean," Steve nodded. "A lot has changed in the last few years though."

"That's an understatement," she smiled softly. "And as far as I'm concerned the changes have all been for the better. Still … it's an adjustment." She laced their fingers together. "I never really pictured myself … settled … in a permanent home of my own. I've been picking up and moving every couple of years ever since I can remember."

"Listen, Cath, I love you. You know that. And I want us to have this conversation." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "But if you're not ready … if this isn't the right time … I understand."

"It's not that," she assured him as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Steve, there are a lot of things I'm not sure of but the idea of having a family with you is not one of them. Please don't ever doubt that."

"Really?" His smile lit his entire face. There was some small part of him that feared his complicated relationship with his own family might make Catherine hesitate about his prospects as a father.

"Really." She smiled back and he tugged at her hand until she got up and moved to his lap. "I love you," she said as she dropped a soft kiss on his lips. "And I have absolutely no doubt you will make an amazing father … someday."

"Thank you." His voice was barely above a whisper. The gravity of her words, and the look of absolute certainty on her face, touched him deeply.

"I knew that even before I ever saw you with Grace or Joan." Catherine's voice held absolute conviction.

He sifted his fingers through her hair. "You've always had more faith in me than I have in myself."

"Any kid would be lucky to have you as a dad," she stated unequivocally.

"And you as a mom," he replied sincerely.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I remember … " Steve cleared his throat and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I remember after Freddie died, when Kelly's sister called to tell me the baby had been born …"

She squeezed his bicep supportively and he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever be a dad, but I knew if I ever did have kids they'd have big brown eyes … like their mom."

"Steve …" Catherine's eyes filled with tears.

"I've learned from watching Danny that fatherhood is the best, most amazing thing in the world but also the scariest and most nerve-wracking."

"Danny is a great dad," she nodded.

"Yes, he is," Steve agreed. "I'm not sure I could do it alone like he does. But I know … I know I could do it with you. And if I could be half the dad Danny is and the kid had you as a mom everything would be fine."

Catherine wrapped him in a fierce hug then pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"You underestimate yourself. You'll be an amazing dad … someday. You have so much love and patience and character and kindness to share. I remember growing up I thought if I ever have kids I want their dad to be as awesome as my dad. And you will be, Steve. I'm positive of that."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair. "So you're saying that you can see yourself having kids … someday? Starting a family?" The touch of uncertainty in his voice made her heart clench.

"No." Catherine pulled back before Steve was able to hide the disappointment on his face. "I'm saying I can see _us_ having kids someday. I can see _us_ starting a family."

"Really?" His face brightened.

"Yes," she kissed him softly. "If that's what you want."

"It is." He deepened the kiss.

Catherine hesitated when they broke for air. "But the thing is … "

"What?" Steve couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

"I'm not … it's just … I'm not ready to put a clock on it yet." She looked at his face hoping to see understanding and not disappointment.

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows were knit in confusion.

"I love you." She dug to find the words to make him understand. "I love my job. I love this house and the life we're building together here. I'm happy. So happy."

"I am too." Steve smiled.

"I'm just … " It was Catherine's turn to look at the floor.

"What? Just spit it out, Cath."

They had always been honest with each other and she owed it to him now as much as ever.

"Someday isn't as abstract a concept as it used to be but it's still … someday." She looked at him nervously. "Not today. Or tomorrow. Or anytime in the immediate future."

Steve's smile broadened. "Did you …" His words were interrupted by his laughter.

"What?" Catherine asked, though she couldn't help smiling herself at his delighted chuckles.

"Did you think I meant I want to have kids right away? Like … immediately."

"I thought … well I saw how you lit up every time Joan said 'Unka Teeve' and I thought maybe it woke something up inside you."

"Are you saying you were worried my biological clock is ticking?" Steve began to laugh again.

"Don't make fun of me." Catherine elbowed his ribs.

"I can't help it," Steve grinned. "It's funny."

"If you say so." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I want us to have a family, Steve. At some point in the future. But if you asked me specifics like exactly when and how many kids, and will they be our own or maybe we foster parent or adopt I'd have to tell you I'm not really sure."

"Listen, Cath, as long as we're on the same page with this, we both know that we want to have a family together, that's all we need. The details will take care of themselves."

She beamed at him. "We'll know when it's time."

"Yes, we will," he agreed.

"But for now … just the two of us is good, right?" She looked at Cammie. "The three of us I mean."

"The three of us is great." Steve grinned. "And when the time is right for us to expand our family … whatever form that takes … we'll know it."

"I love you," she sighed contentedly.

"Buuut … " Steve stretched out the word.

"But what?"

"In the meantime," he lifted her slightly and re-deposited her so she was straddling his lap. He pressed up against her. "I think it would be a wise move for us to practice as much as possible."

"The future father of my children is a brilliant man," Cath purred as she lowered her lips to his.

**THE END**

Huge THANKS to Bianca for the story prompt. She wanted to see Steve and Catherine at least talk about the possibility of starting a family. Hope this is what you were looking for!

* * *

><p>If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.<p>

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
